harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginevra Weasley (Vela)
Ginevra Molly Potter (née Weasley) (b. August 11, 1981) is a pureblood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's (née Prewett) seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations. She and her older brothers grew up in the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Ginny attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 - 2000 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. During her first year, she developed a long-standing crush on Harry Potter. Also during her first year, she came under the influence of the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self. The memory was preserved in a diary, which forced Ginny to re-open the Chamber of Secrets, endangering the lives of many students, including herself. Following that ordeal Ginny grew into a confident young woman, becoming an important member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter in her fourth year. She would later fight in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996), the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), and the Battle of Hogwarts (1998). She was also an accomplished Quidditch player, playing Chaser and Seeker at different times for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. After the Second Wizarding War, Ginny became a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. Upon retiring from the Harpies, Ginny became the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. She eventually married Harry Potter and the couple had four children; James Sirius (named after Harry's father, James Potter and godfather, Sirius Black), Albus Severus (named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape), Lily Luna Potter (named after Harry's mother, Lily Evans and Luna Lovegood), and Ruby Artemis Potter (named after her godfather, Rubeus Hagrid, and Artemis Black). By 2020, Ginny had become the sports editor for the Daily Prophet. Biography Early Life (1981-1991) Ginevra Molly Weasley was born on 11 August, 1981, to Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett), the first girl born into the Weasley family in a long time, and the last for that generation. At that time, the wizarding community she grew up in at the height of the First Wizarding War, during which her maternal uncles, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, were murdered while fighting a group of four Death Eaters led by Antonin Dolohov. The war eventually ended for a time to months later, after Lord Voldemort's first defeat at the hands of Ginny's one-year-older classmate-to-be and future soulmate Harry Potter on 31 October, 1981. Hogwarts Years Year 1 (1992 - 1993) Year 2 (1993 - 1994) Year 3 (1994 - 1995) Year 4 (1995 - 1996) Year 5 (1996 - 1997) Year 6 (1997 - 1998) Repeat: Year 6 (1998 - 1999) Year 7 (1999 - 2000) After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Ginny was described to be an extremely pretty girl. She had the typical Weasley family traits: flaming red hair (which she wore in a long mane) and a freckled complexion. She was of petite stature and had bright brown eyes like her mother. When she blushed (which was often around Harry in the early years of their friendship), she would go a shade of red that matched her hair. When in a highly emotional state she was known to acquire a "hard, blazing look". It was stated that due to her prettiness, Ginny was perfectly capable of attracting a certain amount of attention from boys. In 1996, Pansy Parkinsonstated that "a lot of boys like her", and that even Blaise Zabini found her "good-looking", with the additional observation that Blaise was very hard to please when it came to the physical appearance of women. Though Blaise immediately objected to this accusation, it could still count as a testament of sorts to Ginny's beauty. Viktor Krum also stated that she was very pretty during Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding in 1997. Category:Females Category:Weasley family Category:Prewett family Category:Harry Potter Universe (Vela) Category:1981 births Category:Sorted in 1992 Category:Hogwarts class of 2000